


Puppy Tails - Caffeinated

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [104]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn't slept for 48 hours!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Caffeinated

Light filtered in through the bedroom window, meandering across the bed. John woke slowly stretching out his limbs before opening his eyes. It had been so very warm the last few days, finally it had cooled down and for once he had a good nights sleep. Part of that was due to the fact Sherlock was currently running an experiment in the kitchen and not having slept for the last 48 hours. Sherlock was going to be an absolute nightmare until it was complete. John longed for a quiet day.

Gladstone grumbled as his dad got up and pulled on his dressing gown. John reached over to the puppy snuggled up in the blankets on he end of the bed and ruffled his fur.

“Come on boy it’s breakfast time.” John said. The puppy ignored him choosing to stick his head under the blanket instead. “Fine, come and get me when you’re hungry. I’m having a cup of tea.”

John made his way into the kitchen, snapping his head up as he saw Sherlock draped over the kitchen table still peering down into his microscope. It was exactly the same position that John had left him in the previous night, bar the drinking hat that was adorning his head.

“Sherlock, are you still trying to stay awake?” John asked, concerned about the empty cans of energy drink strewn around the kitchen and stuck in the top of his hat. Sherlock looked up at him glassy eyed, and sucked on his straw.

“Mmm..” Sherlock said, the closest he seemed to be able to get to a coherent word.

“Sherlock can you even see anymore? Your eyes… Well they look a bit sore.” John asked walking over to Sherlock and rubbing his back.

“M’fun yon.” Sherlock replied trying to throw off John’s attempt at comforting him.

“You’re most definitely not fine Sherlock.” John replied amazed that he could even understand what Sherlock had said. “Come on.” John said putting his arm around Sherlock and standing him up. “Have a cup of tea and a sit down on the sofa for a bit.” Sherlock huffed in annoyance but lacked the strength to fight back, his whole body felt like it was made of lead. They struggled over to the sofa, and John unceremoniously flopped Sherlock down. 

“Urg..” Sherlock grumbled as he slid down the leather from a sitting position onto his side. 

“You pratt.” John said as he made his way to the kitchen. “You’ve ignored your transport again.” John filled a glass with tap water. “You’re going to crash soon, and you’ll be a nightmare to live with for the next few days.”

“M’sorry.” Sherlock replied fluttering his eyelashes prettily as John put the glass of water in front of him.

“Not going to work.” John replied. “Now do you want anything on you toast?” Sherlock sucked on the straw from his hat, as if the caffeine might help him make a decision. John frowned, and took the hat off. “Plain it is then.”

“Mavis.” Sherlock grumbled. John lifted an eyebrow wondering if he’d misunderstood the strange language of over caffeinated, overtired Sherlock.

“You want Quavers?” John asked his mouth turning up in the corers. Sherlock looked at him exasperated.

“Yesss.” Sherlock managed to get out in his deep baritone voice. John smiled as he pulled Sherlock upright and wedged pillow’s around him to prevent him falling over again.

“Do you think you can manage some water?” John asked placing the glass in Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock nodded and lifted the glass to his mouth to take a sip. Satisfied John went to get a packet of Quavers. When he returned moments later he found Sherlock snoring quietly a puddle of water and upturned glass on his lap. John sighed, removed the glass from Sherlock’s lap and turned the telly on. He opened the packet of Quavers and grinned, looked like he was going to have a quiet day after all.


End file.
